Roxas Gets a Hamster
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: Roxas get a new hamster named Crackerz and Xemnas almost didnt let him keep it. Roxy even got his best friend Axel addicted to it. But they learn a horrible secret. [oneshot] [crack fic]


**This iz dedikated 2 all thoze hamster luverz. I, myself, liek hamsterz but I gave the whole thing up since I kouldn't keep a hamster alive 4 more than 2 weekz. R&R**

It was actually quiet in Castle Oblivion. Xemnas was going to run around screaming if it stayed this quiet. Before he could reach his sanity the office doors slammed open.

"Look what I got!" Roxas held up a tan hamster that was sitting in his cupped hands.

Xemnas gave the hamster a disturbed look that was meant for Roxas. "Uh… Roxas, what is that?"

Roxas pat the small rodent. "Its my new hamster. I decided to name it Crackerz cause-" Xemnas interrupted the excited member.

"I know it's a hamster. But why do you have it? And where did you get it?" Xemnas gave Roxas another look of disturbance.

"He's my new pet and I found him in a box outside."

The Superior sighed. "Roxas, I'm gonna have to say know for the hamster thing." Roxas was hurt. Number thirteen was now pouting at him. Xemnas sighed again. He was not in the mood for arguing. "Fine, this is your responsibility and-" Before he could finish Roxas had rushed out of the office and into his room.

A box was set on the counter next to his bed. Roxas filled the box with wood chips, a toilet role for Crackerz to play with, food, and a water dish. Finally Roxas picked the small rodent up and put him in the box.

Crackerz beady black eyes stared up at Roxas. "This is your new home. It's gonna be great! " Roxas was so happy he just had to show all the other members. The excited member once again picked up Crackerz and ran out the door.

Axel was walking in the hallway heading towards Marluxia's room to prank him. "Hey! Hey Axel!" The red head turned around to see Roxas behind him. "Oh, hey Roxas. You wanna help me prank Marluxia?"

"Wait! You got to see Crackerz first."

Axel was confused. "Who's Crackerz?"

Roxas opened his cupped hand revealing a cute little hamster.

"Ohh! He's sooo cute!" Number 8 started to pet the little fur ball as it looked up at him with big eyes. Axel and Roxas continued adoring Crackerz.

After a while Larxene happened to walk by the two and heard a bunch of "Awws" and "Ohhs". "What are you two idiots doing?" Axel and Roxas had not notice Larxene walk up so the two "idiots" were slightly surprised.

"Roxas got a pet hamster!" Axel replied with a big grin plastered on his face.

"His name is Crackerz! Isn't he cute?" Roxas had put his hands right up to Larxene's face so she could she Crackerz.

Larxene smiled as looked at the hamster. "Awww! It's so cute! Like I care..." Larxene said sarcastically.

Roxas quivered. "But... but." Before he could try to say anything, Larxene walked off, feeling oddly disturbed.

The blond felt hurt. "Don't worry Roxas, she's just jealous she doesn't have an awesome hamster." Axel said trying to cheer his best friend up. "Hey! I got an idea!"

Marluxia was walking towards his room after being badly beaten at cards against Luxord. _He so cheated. I saw him!_ Marluxia was fuming by time he got to his room. He opened his door and decided to take a nap. He was exhausted. He lay down on his bed, pulled the covers up, and closed his eyes. After about five minutes we was fast asleep until he felt something fluffy brush past his feet. Marluxia's eyes snapped open.

The two friends were crouched by Marluxia's room with they're ears pressed to the door. Roxas was getting worried. "I don't hear anything." He almost whined.

"Shh." Axel put a finger up to his lips. They waited a little longer.

"AHHHHHH!!!" A high-pitched scream could be heard from inside the room as Marluxia ran out of the room. Following him was Crackerz.

The two troublemakers smiled.

It was getting dark and Roxas decided to put Crackerz back in his box and go to bed. Fifteen minutes later he was fast asleep. Crackerz stared up at his loving master then smiled evilly. (Who knew hamsters could smile?)

A couple minutes later Roxas felt a slight tickle on his chest. He opened his eyes to be face to face with a hamster. "Oh, hey Crackerz. What are you-" before he could finish Crackerz once again smiled evilly, showing a mouth full of small teeth.

"And what are we doing here again?" Riku asked as he and Sora snuck up to the Castle that Never Was.

Sora smiled. "You'll see." He said sinisterly as he pointed his keyblade at the castles front door. The keyblade glowed and a click came from the door as it unlocked.

The two walked into the castle to be greeted by a bunch of unconscious members. Riku looked around, confused. Plaster and papers were scattered everywhere as some of the members laid on the floor, knocked out. A small tan hamster burst through the open door and ran through the mess, jumping in Sora's hand. Riku stared at the small hamster in Sora's hands.

Sora smiled. "Ha! Told ya the hamster thing would work! You owe me a dollar!" He said as the two walked out of the castle.

As soon as they left, Xemnas stirred silently. He groaned as he stood up and looked out the window. Just as he did, he saw a bright gummi ship hover into the air.

"Oh... They will pay."

**Just ta let u know... Crackerz waz the name of 1 of my hamsterz... -pause- Before it died... T.T Don't worry Xemnas, u'll get u'r revenge. Got requests? Send them to **


End file.
